Assassin Seiya and Midnight Panther
by HiME-AnGeL-RaCeR
Summary: *Chap. 3 up* U/S pairing. No senshi powers yet?????q-: Unless something happens
1. It begins

Assassins Seiya and Midnight Panther  
By:HiME_AnGeL_RaCeR  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Seiya and Usagi. Naoko Takeuchi created them. So don't flame me for them being in this story. I just, sort of, borrowed them. Nor Ranma1/2, Flame of Recca, Fushigi Yugi.  
  
'Italics' = my thoughts  
  
"Speaking" (Me interrupting)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Today, is the day that I wish had never happened? As I sit here  
  
looking out the window my jet, on my way home, I think back at that presentation that changed everything..... *~Flashback~*  
The day that I began the presentation in my Japanese II class. The teacher wasn't there but he still wanted us to present to the class.  
"Nori to gohan to spam to sugar to shoyu sauce to-er I mean um- arimasu," I stammered.  
"Speak up, people in the back can't hear you," yelled a girl in the back of the classroom.  
"Well, if you stop talking on your cell-phone maybe- just maybe- you might be able to hear me. Unless you want to move closer, then you can hear," I retorted. I smirked nastily at Kara, the girl in the back.  
"Whatever, I don't have to take this from a sophomore. I'm a senior," Kara replied as she tosses her hair to the side, snubbing me.  
"Oooohhhhh," goes the class.  
"Well, just because you're a senior, that doesn't mean that you are better than the rest of us, Tara," I said, giving Kara my personal death stare that has made grown men cry."It just means that, since you're in this class, you can't hack it on the next level, can you Tara?" I question her. Her face turns red at my obvious mistake with her name.  
"It's Kara, KKKaaarraa, not Tara," corrected Kara.  
"Whatever; Kara, Tara what's the difference. You're still a air- head," Flipping my hand at Kara; I dissed her, big time.  
"Ooooh, she got you good," said Jayson, a black-haired, cute Asian guy.  
"You want to take this outside!? Let's go right now!" Kara screamed, totally losing her cool, her face was all red and you could almost see the stream coming out of her ears.  
Laughing in her face, I said, "Yeah, and how are we going to settle this fight, in a tennis match?" I asked her, knowing that her can't beat me. I picked my sports bag and pulled out a large, long-handled tennis racket.  
Swinging it around I said, "It's been a few years since I actually picked up a racket," Kara smirked at that statement, "but, I can still beat you easily. Besides I have a match this afternoon and you can be the warm- up match."  
"Well then, it looks like you're the idiot for challenging me, a obvious winner at tennis," Kara gloated.  
*Shhinnk.*  
A sword pops out of the racket I'm holding. Kara's face turns a blanched color.  
"Or is this the way that you want to go? I asked her, smirking. "Who's the idiot now, air-head?" I ask, laughing at her lack of brains. She shakes her head, mentally giving herself some courage; a determined look is what she places as her game-face.  
*Shhinnk*  
"Fine. Whatever you want; I'll still kick your ass, BITCH!" snarled Kara. Shoving her desk aside, Kara walked up the aisle to me; determined to draw first blood. Pulling her arm back to deliver a devastating blow to my jaw. Instead, I dropped to the ground; swept her feet from beneath her so Kara landed beside me. At the same time, I threw my knives down the aisle that Kara came from.  
"ARIELLE!!!!" yelled the teacher, coming back at the wrong time.  
Standing up I asked him, "Hai, Kaneshiro-sensei?" Keeping my eyes on the spot my knives had landed, I lent a hand to Kara to help her off the floor. 'As for sensei, I think that Nicole went to get him.'  
"Bringing illegal, hidden, and not to mention dangerous weapons on campus; then using them against another student is getting you expelled!!!" yelled Kaneshiro-sensei. Reaching out, he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the door; but I broke his hold on me by twisting my hand.  
"Resisting a teacher is a referral for you, young lady. And you're not going to get into any school any-where in this country!!!!!!!" he yelled. He tried to catch my arms to pin them behind me, but I somersaulted out of reach. Catching two ninja stars that was thrown at Eric, someone in my group presentation.  
"Hate to see your face messed up," I murmured. Turning, back to the teacher I asked, "well before you send me off, wouldn't you want me to save a few lives? You're a teacher, aren't you supposed to be able to keep your eye on everything. So how come you didn't see that coming?"  
"I.I.I.I...," stammered the teacher.  
"That's what I thought. You couldn't catch it in time and therefore that would have been a un-explained death on your hands, and you couldn't pin it on I because everyone in this room are witness," I flung at him, "I don't think that I'll get expelled for saving and protecting students, do you?"  
*Beep. Beep. Beep.*  
I reached into my pants and pulled out a thin laptop small enough to fit in my hand. I looked back up to see everyone against the furthest wall from me; lined up like soldiers in the army.  
"Stay away from those knives, I have plenty more where that came from," I began. "You know that, that means you Beth."  
*Sigh* My laptop stops beeping. "Come out, please. I am not in a good mood and I do not think that you want to die. So come out from above the students," I warn. Only a soft rustling of the paper leafs, hanging from the ceiling, can be heard in the room.  
"Fine have it your way," I said.  
*Beep. Beep. Beep.*  
Throwing my sword upwards, it seems to hang in mid-air. A crimson liquid flows down the blade to the hilt. Turning my attention to the laptop, which has continued beeping. Popping a headset from the back, I attach it to my ear. Pressing the call button, I ask, "Apseyo?"  
The class ignored for now, are inching their way to the door in hopes of escaping the one person they thought was their friend but is really a killer.  
"Hmm.Watashi no nihongono kurasu de ikimasu. Chotto matte kudasai," I paused on the phone.  
"My partner is coming to the classroom right now. He'll explain why I have weapons on campus," I explained, "I'll put it on speaker-phone so you can hear my partner." I returned the headset to its proper place.  
"Repeat what you said to me in English, but to my class instead," I said.  
*Silence.*  
"Is that wise?" a deep-tenor voice asked.  
"The are no worthy opponents or enemies within my hearing range; and you know how far I can hear" I answered.  
"Never mind, I'm almost at your classroom," the voice said.  
*Click. Beep. Beep. Beep.*  
I looked down at the trembling mass of a person that tried to kick my ass. "Are you going to stay on the ground for the rest of your life?" I teased Kara. I stuck out my hand to help her up; Kara wondered if it is a blessing or a snake put before her face.  
"I don't bite," I laughed. Kara's face turned red at such an insulting remark.  
"I'm not insulting you; just stating a fact that I wouldn't bite you, I said seriously. Kara reaches up to grab my hand and I helped her to her feet.  
*Clap, clap, clap.*  
The class whirls around to see this clapping figure in the doorway.  
"YOU!?" I exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I wonder who that could be. Well you'll just have to find out later. Arielle is I; it's easier to write in first-person. She's the main character if you couldn't guess. 


	2. WHO R U?!?!?!?

Assassins Seiya and Midnight Panther  
  
1 By: HiME_AnGeL_RaCeR  
  
I did not create Seiya, Usagi or any of the others. The great Naoko Takeuchi did. I'm only borrowing them for a story or two. Author narrating. Okay this is the recap: me the main character was brought into a fight and won easily; killed someone and a mysterious shows up. This is a brief chap. *Light buzzing somewhere behind the author* Oh yeah, the crossover for this is the Hokage powers in Flame of Recca, Fushigi Yugi, and Ranma ½ characters may pop up anywhere or people may just talk about them. The characters won't show up in here I think but tell me if you want them to and where, maybe I'll put them in. Telepathy has been given to them.  
  
*Beep. Beep. "Oh, popcorns done." Author dashes off. "Bye!"*  
  
But, where to put Mamoru.  
  
The other characters I do own.  
  
All Japanese words explain at the end.  
  
'Italic' = thoughts  
  
(me interrupting)  
  
"Speaking"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU!?" I exclaimed. The mysterious figure walks in the room with a sort of grace to it. He wore really baggy black pants, an oversized green-white vertically striped shirt, a pair of sunglasses, and a cap.  
  
"Yes, me. Where are they?" he asked in a seriously deep tenor voice. I looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"How along have you been there?" I questioned. He grinned, drawing it out. He sauntered in the room, taking his time.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. I think long enough to see a very rare appearance of kindness from you," he stated. He smiled, causing Beth to faint; knowing who he was.  
  
His clothes shimmered to show the actual clothes that he was wearing. A Japanese high-school uniform, with a lot of pockets on the jacket of it. The sunglasses stayed put, but as the hat disappeared to show long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. A diamond stud adorned his left ear.  
  
Jayson was repeatedly shaking Beth trying to wake her up. Demo every time she woke up, she looked at the guy and went promptly back under.  
  
"And I'm glad that you're showing some; it's been along time since you last did," he said, smiling at me. As he took a more serious look around, he stopped smiling.  
  
"Where are they?" he repeated.  
  
*~Sigh~*  
  
"Always down to business. There's one right above me, see the blood and another's down that aisle. That one is still alive. Don't mess with my knives, 'Kay?" I said,  
  
"I'd like to keep them for awhile, all right?"  
  
He holds up both his hands in defense. "Hey I'm not going to mess with you when you have them," He replied.  
  
"Which is always isn't it?" I smirked. I pulled one out of thin air and started to use it as a nail file.  
  
"Almost," he began. He looked closer at the knife in my hand. "Is that the set that the weird guy had given to you when we visited your cousin?"  
  
I looked closer at the one in my hand. "Yeah I think it is the one that he gave me. I'm glad that we did go to Nerima," I answered. The one in my hand was a silverish-handled knife-like dagger- with a tail of red or black.  
  
" Bring down the dead one. I need to examine it and it's your turn to interrogate the lucky one alive," he said.  
  
"Return," I commanded. My sword slowly descended into my open-palm. Tipping it over, something heavy hit the ground. A blue ball came rolling out of no where. Slowly the crumbled form of a ninja came into visibility. A white binding around his body disintegrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Demo = but  
  
Oh, I wonder what's going to happen. See you next chapter. 


	3. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Assassins Seiya and Midnight Panther  
By: HiME_AnGeL_RaCeR  
  
WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!-chapter 3 Okay the last chapter was really short but Ms. Monepeny asked me to (and a signed one review) now if you leave 10 reviews then I'll go and put down the next chapter. But I need at least twenty reviews to do anything to put in the next chap. THE FAMOUS DISCLAIMER: I didn't create Sailor Moon (OH but I wish I created Seiya, Aisoku!!!!) and I didn't create Flame of Recca. I just borrow powers for now, I think. Neither do I own Fushigi Yugi (FY) or Ranma ½ (R1/2). 'thoughts' ~ sound or action ~ "Speaking" (AN: me interrupting) AND **** signals a change of scene. So like I'm talking to some one **** and then Seiya or someone else is there in the next scene. I just am explaining it to the newbies. Don't go postal. No recap now. The last chapter was to short. But there is character profiles at the end so you'll get to know about some of the characters.  
  
The asian guy with the sunglasses and japanese guy school uniform walks over to the body. Checking the body for vital signs, he confirmed what I all ready knew. "He's really dead," he began while picking up the ball the body dropped, "and using Hokage powers." He tossed the ball over to me. I grabbed it. I tighten my gripe on it; papers came and surrounded me.  
" Why are you giving it to me. Does it look like I can put it somewhere safe?" I retorted, tossing the ball at the back of his head. The ball hit him then rolled down his back to his open-palm. Turning around He gave me the stare.  
"That doesn't work on me, you know that," I said, standing my ground.  
"Yeah I know but you forgot one spot you can hide it." His gaze lowered and he stared at my lower torso.  
"Shut up you Hentai Chikan!" I said turning around. "Thinking such ecchi thoughts." The whole class turns and gives the guy the stare he just tried on me. He shook lightly.  
"I'm going to check on the guy the is alive." I walked down the aisle; ignoring my class mates scooting away from me. I reached out and tore off the ninja's mask to reveal an old Asian man with scars all over his face. "Now," I began smiling nastily," I'm only going to ask each question once. Now, why have you been following me for two days?" The free Asian guy stiffened at the fact. 'That the ninja has been following her for two days and that she didn't tell me,' he thought to himself. 'It not my place to say anything but you have to close off this room, Arielle,' he thought to her. I turn to face him. "Thanks," I replied to him, half-smiling with my head to the side. Flicking my hands at the windows and door, I psychically closed them. "Well, I'm waiting, " I began while turning back to the ninja, "and I really don't like waiting for a while for anything." Trembling, the ninja answered quickly, "My boss just wanted me to watch you and find out what you like and don't like." The Asian guy started laughing," Looks like you have another admirer in the trade." Turning red, I turned; launched a knife at him; and ran after it to him. He stopped laughing; caught the knife but my fist connected with his jaw. He flew back and hit the blackboard.  
"You failed again," I said. Somersaulting back to the ninja I continued my interrogation.  
'I'm sorry, Arielle. I will contain myself next time.' He bowed low and I barely nodded my head in acceptance. He went back to checking the dead ninja. "Do you know who I am?" I asked. "Yes, I do," He answered, nodding. "And yet you still take the assignment to follow me?" "I had to. I'm considered the best underneath the boss." "Why didn't he come instead?" "He knew that in your presence he would not be able to control himself." "He still sent you after me and you knowing who I am?" "Yes. You a part the ruthless group of assassins called the Midnight Panthers. It is rumored that you either started it or you are the top agent there." "Both. Not one person in there can beat me yet not that I would let them and never will," I said, impressed on his knowledge. "It is also rumored that the Midnight Panthers are all females and at the hardest-or tightly secured functions-kills a panther found; but after being taken into animal control custody, the panther mysteriously vanishes from its' cage." "Very accurate, but only at the jobs that I take is a panther found," I corrected, "What about this guy that is standing right there?" I gestured over my shoulder at the other Asian guy. " He's much harder to find out because he is hardly seen and when he is seen, it is with you. But his name is known among those in the trade: Arabian Knight. People say that he's your speacial pupil for about a year. That's how long outside people have seen him. Also you are the only one who is able to defeat him at the mastery of all swords and everything else. " "Anything else to add? To your words?" I asked. Nodding he answered, "You both are known for stealing jewels-most sought after- right under the owners noses and the hearts of both sexes and Masters at anything-goes martial arts. To those of the trade you are known as the deadliest, most ruthless and dangerous assassin and apprentice team." "Apprentice. I'll show you apprentice," snarled the guy, Arabian Knight and stalks toward the pinned ninja. "Matte, knight. Let me finish," I commanded, "What's your clan, ninja? And is that other ninja with you?" Arabian Knight walks back to the front table; pulls out a chair and waits for his turn at the pinned ninja. Vigorously shaking his head, he answered, "No, I'm from the Nezumi Clan. The Nezumi clan doesn't resort to Hokage magic." ~Beep. Beep. Beep.~ "Moshi, moshi? Two, Nezumi and a dead one. No, we didn't. Just send a cleaner and a ride. The cleaner has a fifteen-minute window. Yeah a new Identity is needed. Arielle still the same. Yeah, change everything else. Normal requirements." I hung up, turning back to the teacher, "Well, sensei. Be glad you'll won't have to see me again. The ninja spoke the truth; I am the deadliest, most ruthless and dangerous assassin with partner." I pull at the base of my supposed hair to reveal a black river of hair with golden streaks through it like Koi. It spilled over my shoulders and on to the ground to pool at my feet. Braiding it loosely, I walked down the aisle to the door. The whole class watched the sudden change in my appearance. Finished, I pushed it out of the way. I turn to speak to Arabian Knight. "I'm going to change into my other clothes, Seiya. You can handle things; don't kill the ninja just yet. We'll need him for a more through interrogation."  
"Matte. Use these," he tosses me his sunglasses, revealing stormy blue eyes. Beth looks like she went into a coma. "very bright sun today."  
" Doomo."  
" Also, may I use your knives?"  
"Dooshite?" "I might have to perform an autopsy."  
"Right. Very well use them," I flipped my hand at the un- importantness of that decision.  
"Doomo arigatoo," I thanked him again. Slipping them on, I went outside and closed the door. 'Now,' I thought, 'I have some phone calls to make.' **** "So," began Seiya, grinning evilly, "Apprentice, was not what you called me. Am I not correct? I'll show you what this apprentice can do." ****15 minutes later (I'm going to elaborate on the brutality that he put on the ninja. You can think of that one yourself.) The ninja hung from the knives with a black eye, swollen jaw, and with little nicks and cuts all over his neck and face; where I opened the door and entered again. A appreciate whistle rose when I entered the room again. My Asian yellow skin; shown with pride after removing the body armor that made my skin a dark brown hue. Scars that use to map my skin, gone; only self-done with paint to keep up the pose of a student who loves physically activity and doesn't mind getting hurt a bit. Knee-high black boots with hidden slots for lock-picks and a thin silver anklet on my right ankle. A micro-mini black leather skirt, laced down both sides revealing skin and extra flap covering the pouches of poisons and antidote powders. White see-through over shirt with a black halter underneath. The halter crossed over the front and left a hole in-between my breasts; tied in the back of my neck, to leave my back almost back less. It showed off my three tattoos. One on my left shoulder was a silver dragon and a black panther over a black rose with a silver drop hanging from its' leaf. The second tattoo was on my lower back, a black kanji symbol with red shadowing and a silver crescent moon hung over it. The third tattoo was on my right bicep; two silverish phoenixes facing each other. A short sword strapped to my back, silver bands on my forearms and very thin bands on my biceps area. A silver choker adorned my neck. A diamond stud on my left upper ear with a dangling Silver Star below it. A dangling small black cross and a silver crescent moon from the right ear. (so two earrings from both ears.) I think that really made the difference was that I changed my eye color; it use to be a very dark brown color with the contacts, now it is a amber gold with hazel flecks in it and cat-like pupils. My hair was also a major difference. It hung in a massive ponytail a few inches away from my back. I left hair down to frame my face but most was in the ponytail. I had braided half of it, then wound that part into a bun; let the un-braided part come out from the middle of the bun and the ends of my hair had just reached my calves. As I closed the door I could feel every guy's, the I knew as one of my classmates, eyes on me; looking up and down for any resemblance between their old classmate and the person before them. Except one, Eric; I had looked for only his response, his eyes stayed on my face the entire time. He walked right up to me; looking down into my eyes and said, "We need to talk, now."  
  
ll. \/  
  
********* ****************************************************************************  
  
Okay I think that I'll leave it right there. Leave you hanging like so many of you others that leave the rest of us hanging in your stories.  
  
Doshite = why? Doomo arigatoo = thank you Matte = wait Character profiles:  
  
Arielle a.k.a.  
  
Midnight Panther. Boss of the assassins 'Midnight Panthers' Partners with Seiya Age: 16. Height:5' 3 1/2'' Posed as student for ..  
  
****  
  
Seiya a.k.a.  
  
Arabian Knight Partners with Arielle Age:16 Height:5' 9 1/2'' So he looks just like he always does in the Anime/manga of Sailor Moon.  
  
****  
  
Beth Kanda Age:16 Not of real importance, side character who is a major hard-core anime fan. So that's why she always faints when she see Seiya.  
  
****  
  
Kara Sing Chow Age:17 A real-life b*tch cause she's a Senior. Not much to tell until I get more reviews.  
  
So review  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
